Goron Boots
by Akira Minato
Summary: The title is mostly self explanitory. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


Me: Hey, guys! This is My firs LOZ fanfic, and I just wanted to put it out ther for ya!

Link: She doesn't own me.

Shadow: I'm not in this one, but she doesn't own me either. No matter how much she wishes she did.

Me: Yeah, yeah, I don't own LOZ...

Navi: HEY HEY HEY HEY OVER HERE HEY LISTEN OVER HERE PAY ATTENTION!

Us: WHAT?

Navi: Can we start now?

* * *

These damn Gorons and their magnetic mazes! Link fumed to himself as he walked heavily along the glowing blue surface.

"And the lava, don't forget that!" Said Midna, reading Link's thoughts, and also observing the sweat still drying on the sacred hero's face from the last cavern they'd been through.

"You're not helping, Midna." Link said testily. It had been long since he'd last been comfortable, and he was tired, hungry, and grouchy.

"Temper, temper!" The imp giggled.

Just then something astonishing happened. The boots began to short out.

At first it was barely noticeable. The boots were just a little easier to take off the wall. Then, within a matter of seconds, they demagnetized completely, and Link was taking a last desperate breath of air as he plunged into the deep water below him.

At first, it felt good. The heat left him completely, and he reveled in it for a bit. Then he began to run out of air. He reached down and struggled with the boots for a minute before realizing the horrible truth. The boots had become a death trap. They wouldn't come off. Link heaved and struggled, and then finally even looked to Midna who merely giggled and said:

"I wonder how the great hero will get out of this little mess."

Small white spots began to dance in Link's vision and he thought he was going to die. Just as he was about to go unconscious, however, he felt a strong hand pulling him upwards.

Link's head broke the surface of the water, and he was dragged to shore where he laid limply, chest heaving, exactly where he was left and just gulped in lungful after lungful of air for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, he attempted to rise to his feet, but his knees, still weak from lack of oxygen, and possibly lack of food too, had other plans. They buckled beneath him, and yet again that strong, slim figure was there supporting him.

It wore black clothing, the shirt loose, with black bandages wrapped around tightly, rising to the very bottom edge of its jaw. The bottom half of its attire was tightly fit to its legs, its boots rising up to its knees. Long, fingerless gloves stretched up its arms, and a long, tightly wound braid hung down its back.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

"Who are you?" Link asked casually, as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Name's Dawn. I don't even need to ask who you are." Dawn said, looking Link up and down.

"Umm…If you don't mind me asking…umm-"Link began, but that was as far as he needed to go.

"I'm a girl." Dawn said quickly.

"Ah."

"All you needed to do was get out, right?"

"That's right."

"Then why didn't you use your chicken?"

"To be honest, I didn't think about it."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome, then."

Link brought out his weird dungeon-warping chicken, and warped himself and Dawn, who was still supporting him, out of the dungeon.

Out in the starry night, Link stumbled over to the rail of the platform they had warped to and began to rid his stomach of any remains of food that may still have been there.

Dawn came over, and rubbed his back lightly in sympathy.

"The big, spinning warp tunnel not agreeing with you?" she asked.

Link just shook his head weakly and allowed himself to be guided down into a sort of crumpled sitting position with Dawn still massaging circles into his back with the palm of her hand.

"Can you walk okay?" Dawn asked eventually.

"Maybe." Link said.

"Well, let's get you to an inn where you can lay down and get a good night's rest. I might even be able to get you some herbs for the side effects of the warp."

That sounded like heaven to Link, so he just stood, with help from Dawn, and he and Dawn walked off in the direction of the inn.

After arriving at the inn, Dawn paid for a room, and guided Link up the stairs where she left him to get into night clothes while she went to make him some tea.

"Here." She said gently, handing the soothing herbal mixture to him, "That should help a little." Then she stepped into the bathroom and began to change herself.

When she emerged, she looked much more like a girl with her long, silky brown hair hanging down to her waist, unwound from the tight braid she'd had it in earlier. With the bandages under her clothes unwrapped, her figure was much more filled out, and all of the masculinity that had been present before had been replaced by a soft, feminine air.

Link spoke up finally as Dawn began to unroll a bedroll.

"You don't have to sleep down there." He said.

"Well, I'm certainly not gonna let you do it." She said.

"That's not what I meant." Link said, "I know this may be a bit awkward, but I just thought…well the bed's big enough for both of us…"

"Oh. I see. Umm…alright. We could try." Dawn agreed, and snuggled down under the covers with the almighty hero of legend. As Link's heavy eyelids drifted shut, he couldn't help but think how nice Dawn smelled, which made Midna, who was part of his shadow, and thus was savvy to his thoughts, possibly a bit jealous despite herself. Little did they know that this was to be the beginning of a long love story full of many adventures that were still to come.

* * *

I won't beg for reviews 'cause my friend says that's annoying, but I will say that the review button will feel poorly misused if you don't click it.


End file.
